


Love Ya

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Leo's having a bit of a bad day. And Mikey isn't going to stand for that!Aggressive Cuddle Power! ACTIVATE!





	Love Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there more h*ccin Mikey and Leo bonding fics?! Motherh*ccer! We need more! Get with program! >:o

"Hey Leo!" Mikey chimed, walking up to his brother, whom was currently sitting and reading in the living room.

Leo huffed in acknowledgement, obviously disgruntled by something. Mikey didn't point this out, as he didn't want to cause Leo anymore frustration. Judging by Leo's attempt of cooling down, Mikey concluded that the twins must have gotten into another fight. It made sense, considering how Mikey had woken up from a nap, only to be met with the loud sound of screaming and crashing. At first, Mikey assumed that Leo was simply helping Donnie fight off a dangerous experiment that got out of hand.

Now, of course, Mikey knew that this wasn't the case. Which meant that this situation would have to be handled delicately.

"So... what are you reading?" Mikey asked, lying next to Leo, and looking up to the Slider with a sweet smile.

"Blue." Leo replied.

"Whoa... I've never read that one..." Mikey replied softly.

"You've never read  _anything_ beyond comic books." Leo teased, smirking as he looked down at Mikey.

"Not true! I read the jokes on cereal boxes all the time!" Mikey replied, crawling onto Leo's lap and pouting. "I can read big books! Lemme see!"

Rolling his eyes, Leo placed a bookmark in the place he'd finished reading, handing the book to Mikey, and waiting for a response. Mikey excitedly grabbed the book, opening the book, reading the first page, and setting the book down.

"Too boring for ya?" Leo chuckled, patting Mikey's head.

"Is this the one where the little kid dies?" Mikey asked sadly.

"Oh... so you  _have_ read it..." Leo muttered, taking in a deep, slightly pained breath. "Miguel, you know that this is just fake, right bud?"

"Why would someone write about that?! It really for truly happened!" Mikey whimpered, nuzzling up to Leo and squeaking.

"Well, the characters probably didn't exist, but, the book  _was_ based upon real events." Leo replied, hugging Mikey closer.

"But they said that in there, a real dog was found waiting for his owner outside the hospital place!" Mikey shouted, looking at Leo sadly.

Leo smiled, wiping a few tears from his brother's eyes. Sniffling, Mikey leaned closer, trying the best he could to get as much body-to-body contact as possible. At that, Leo aided in this, leaning back against Splinter's chair, and allowing for what the two brothers considered "Maximum Cuddling Ability."

"You good fam?" Leo asked.

Mikey nodded, staying as close as possible.

"You're warm." Mikey whispered, squeezing Leo almost aggressively. "Warm big brother..."

"Cold baby brother." Leo whispered, kissing Mikey's forehead.

"Why was big brother maddo?" Mikey inquired, refusing to take his cheek away from Leo's plastron.

"Big brother got in a fight with his twin." Leo huffed, raising his lip slightly.

So, Mikey was right.

"Is big brother still maddo at twin-o?" Mikey asked.

"Mmm... nah."

"That's good." Mikey chimed, deciding to sit up and pat Leo on the head. "Good big brother."

"Good little brother." Leo replied, reciprocating Mikey's action.

"We're all good." Mikey giggled. "Together."

"Yep." Leo agreed.

Mikey then returned to his cuddling position, happily trilling. Leo trilled back, hugging Mikey as close as possible.

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Miguel."

**Author's Note:**

> Blue is a good book. I recommend you read it. :D


End file.
